the same and not the same
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kau ingin mentertawai langit ketika takdir mempertemukanmu dengan si dickhead itu. / HijiGin / Timeline Movie 2 / Untuk petrichorian


**A/N:** _Gift_ untuk **petrichorian;** yang telah menyumbangkan fanfik terfavorit IMO di _**#miscenevent**_. Semoga _prompt-_ nya tersampaikan dan semoga suka :)))

p.s: _Alternate Reality_ , jadi ada perubahan plot dari kisah yang asli.

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 _ **the same and not the same**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _ **AR** , Timeline Gintama Movie 2: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare, HijiGin, __**prompt: "I love you despite the warning signs."**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.the same.**

Edo menjelma menjadi kota mati.

Sedang, penduduknya tak bernasib lebih baik dari mayat yang tertimbun tanah kuburan.

Mereka menderita, tersiksa, sekarat, mati, mati, _mati_.

Kau sendiri?

Cih, memangnya kau bisa apa?

Kau yang katanya pelindung Edo, penjaga perdamaian dan ketentraman kota, nyatanya tak berdaya.

Kau lari, Toshirou, dari tanggung jawabmu.

Lari, kabur (dasar pengecut!).

Kau memalingkan wajahmu dari _putih_ itu. Kau mematikan rasamu dari sakit itu (dari helaian perak bergelombang yang tak dapat lagi kau temukan).

Edo _adalah_ kota mati bagimu, ketika tak dapat kau jumpai lagi keping sewarna mirah yang menatapmu dengan malas atau obrolan tak berujung yang selalu mengandung lelucon konyolnya yang khas.

Edo adalah kota mati bagimu, ketika senyum jenaka dari ketua Yorozuya itu sirna.

Edo—juga hatimu—mati, tepat ketika _ia_ tak lagi bersamamu di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.not the same.**

Kau ingin mentertawai langit ketika takdir mempertemukanmu dengan si _dickhead_ itu.

"Panggil aku Chin-san, Chin dari kata Chinpo*."

Kehadirannya adalah guyonan paling buruk dalam episode hidupmu kali ini. Buruk, buruk sekali. Jauh lebih buruk ketimbang persekutuan di antara _Jouishishi_ dan Shinsengumi atau tatanan rambutmu yang kini tak lagi V.

Buruk, buruk sekali.

Karena bagaimana cara ia berpakaian, menyelipkan _bokuto_ di pinggang, berkomentar pada hal-hal yang tidak perlu—segalanya, mengingatkanmu pada waktu-waktu terdahulu.

Sungguh, guyonan itu sama sekali tidak lucu karena mau tak mau membuatmu kembali ingat pada memori yang seharusnya kau lupakan, pada kenangan yang eksistensinya ingin kau hilangkan.

Tapi, kau tertawa, Toshirou (padahal seingatmu kau sudah lupa caranya).

Kau tertawa, karena kau pikir, hal itulah yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat menyadari betapa sempurnanya keberadaan ia di tengah-tengah mereka.

Seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang dipasang pada tempat yang tepat.

"Aneh sekali. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajahmu, _dickhead_."

Lalu kau mendapati dirimu kembali tertawa meski ia tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.the same.**

Kau sudah lupa kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan padanya.

Apakah itu tentang ikalnya yang selalu terlihat berantakan? Ataukah kebiasaannya mengonsumsi manisan dalam jumlah yang luar biasa berlebihan?

Tapi kau ingat, kau menggenggam lembut jemarinya saat menuntunnya ke dalam sebuah kecupan hangat.

Kau ingat ketika setelahnya ia menatapmu sendu kemudian mengulangi kecupan itu.

Kau ingat ketika tubuhnya bergetar bukan karena udara dingin, lalu memelukmu erat, terlalu erat, erat sekali, hingga membuatmu bertanya-tanya; ada apa.

Kau ingat ia menggelengkan kepala, mengabaikan pertanyaanmu, namun berbisik pelan di telingamu: _aku mencintaimu_.

Ah, sekarang kau ingat! Kau ingat kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan padanya saat itu.

"Kau kerasukan apa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

Kau ingat ia tersenyum mendengar perkataanmu kemudian berucap lirih: _lupakan saja_.

Kau ingat kau menyesal tidak mengatakan isi hatimu dengan benar.

[ _akujugaakujugaakujugaakujugaakujugaakujuga—_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.not the same.**

Kau tidak percaya pada ramalan, namun jika memang harus merujuk pada hal-hal semacam itu, istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasimu sekarang pastilah _dai-kyou_ ; luar biasa sial.

Kau tak berencana untuk mampir di kedai itu, tapi di luar hujan dan kau tak punya pilihan lain.

Kau putuskan hanya akan duduk dan memesan seteguk _sake_ , tapi pemilik kedai malah membuatkan 'Hijikata Special' kesukaanmu.

Kau bersikeras menolaknya, bukan hanya karena kau tidak memesannya, tapi karena kau tidak tahu apakah kau masih sanggup memakannya. Mayones adalah _forte_ mu, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak di sini, tidak di tempat ini.

"Kudengar kau suka makanan anjing. Biarkan aku mentraktirmu, Tuan Polisi."

Kau tidak tahu bagian mana yang salah dari kata-kata itu (kalau memang ada yang salah) karena kau tidak menyukai bagaimana cara orang di sebelahmu itu mengucapkannya.

Dan karenanya pula kau tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—

["Ini bukan makanan anjing", "aku sudah bukan polisi lagi, _dickhead_ ", "kau dengar dari mana?", "tidak perlu, terima kasih"]

Alih-alih menjawab, kau hanya meraih sepasang sumpit yang tersedia di meja.

" _Obasan,_ tolong buatkan orang ini _Uji Gin—_ " lidahmu tiba-tiba kelu.

Kau mengerling padanya, mendapati _iris_ nya mengamati ekspresimu lamat-lamat.

"Maaf, untuk beberapa saat tadi kupikir kau adalah kenalanku yang lain."

Ia tersenyum, dan kau bersumpah membenci caranya melengkungan kurva itu.

Ia tersenyum, dan kau bersumpah mendengar suara patah _di dalam sana_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.the same.**

Minggu pertama kau kehilangannya, kau berkata dalam hati bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, ia seenaknya pergi dan seenaknya kembali nanti.

Minggu kedua kepergiannya, kau mensugesti dirimu bahwa ia hanymelibatkan diri pada perkara yang bukan urusannya lagi, makanya ia butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Minggu ketiga, keempat, kelima, kau menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaan lebih dalam lagi, sembari sesekali menyelidiki jejak-jejak yang ia tinggalkan dan mungkin saja bisa kau temukan.

Minggu—entahlah, ke sebelas barangkali?—kau menambah dosis tembakau, alkohol dan mayones yang kau konsumsi. Pekerjaanmu berlipat ganda berkat wabah putih, tetapi pikiranmu tetap sanggup meloloskan diri. Keresahanmu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kau berhenti menghitung ketidakhadirannya. Kau berhenti peduli.

Kau berusaha untuk lupa.

Tapi kemudian kau sadar kau takkan pernah berhasil melakukannya.

Kau menyerah untuk menunggunya.

Tapi hatimu _tidak_. Sekalipun, tidak pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.(not) the same.**

"Aku mempunyai sebuah misi; membunuh _nya_."

Kau tidak mendeteksi candaan dari perkataannya barusan.

Kisah yang ia ceritakan padamu tadi sesungguhnya serupa omong kosong belaka, terlalu menggelikan untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Kau tidak ingin percaya.

Karena kalau percaya, segalanya jadi masuk akal, segalanya jadi beralasan.

Kalau kau percaya, kau jadi mengerti kenapa _ia_ pergi. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa, kau hanya bisa mengutuk dirimu yang lemah dan tidak berguna.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membunuh _nya_."

 _Tidak,_ katanya. Ia tersenyum lagi dan kau jadi semakin membenci si _dickhead_ itu karenanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

Kau mendecak kesal, menarik kerah pakaiannya dan nyaris melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan sejak pertama kali kalian berjumpa.

"Kau pikir aku lemah?"

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja, ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

Kau tertawa penuh cemooh padanya. Kau ingin menghajar wajahnya yang merefleksikan _dia_ , tapi kau urungkan niatmu untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Tugas? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Dia mengendurkan pegangannya pada lenganmu. Sedikit tersenyum, ia raih benda di dahinya hingga sosok lain muncul di hadapanmu.

Bukan si _dickhead_ itu lagi yang kau tarik kerahnya. Bukan ia lagi yang kau cengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat. Bukan ia lagi yang tersenyum padamu dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Karena aku adalah _dia_."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau tidak tahu harus berharap ini mimpi atau nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.the same and not the same.**

Kau memandang lama wajahnya, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, tetapi kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Ia berhenti mengunyah, kemudian mengabaikan _parfait_ -nya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya sampai menatapku seperti itu, sebaiknya kau pesan _parfait_ juga, Oogushi- _kun_."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _kuso tenpa_."

Kau memberikan ekspresi kesalmu yang biasa dan berhenti menatap wajahnya.

Tapi kau lagi-lagi gagal. Kau nyaris selalu gagal dalam usahamu untuk tidak berurusan dengannya (dan kau tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi).

"Lalu? Aaaah, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik dari wajahku, 'kan?"

Haha. Dia dan kepala besarnya.

"Yep. Menarik sekali sebagai tempat mendaratnya tinjuku," (atau kecupanku, ah sial!).

"Hei," mata kalian bertemu dan kau menyukai betapa jernihnya refleksi dirimu di mata mirah itu, "kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu—apapun—terhadap borgol ini?"

Kau menggeleng, kemudian kau mendapati dirimu bahagia kala melihat ekspresi frustasinya. _Jadi ini rasanya menjadi sadis_ , pikirmu, _tidak buruk juga_.

"Kau tidak punya kunci cadangannya atau apa?"

"Tidak, hanya ada satu dan dipegang oleh Sougo," _terima kasih, Sougo, sungguh._

Dia kembali mengerang frustasi mendengar jawabanmu.

Kau tertawa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak kau tertawa (di atas penderitaannya).

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya kau tidak keberatan diborgol bersamaku, Oogushi- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan, tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Tak ada. Cepat habiskan _parfait_ -mu. Aku harus patroli setelah ini."

[Tapi firasatmu mengatakan bahwa si ikal perak itu bisa sewaktu-waktu menghilang jika tidak dijaga dengan benar.]***

 **FIN**

 **.**

 ***)** diambil (dan diadaptasi ) dari movie-nya.


End file.
